


Destiel: Down By The Broken Willow

by Venustas



Category: SPN, Supernatural, Supernatural AU, spn au - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, BoyxBoy, Cute, Depressing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sad, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venustas/pseuds/Venustas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2 years after Dean and Castiel had been in a car accident and the Winchester ends up caring for the brain-damaged angel. </p><p>Castiel lives in his own mind, he can't see the outdoor world until a seemingly typical, depressing day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel: Down By The Broken Willow

All alone sat Castiel. The carpet was torn, the windows were shattered. Glass was strewn everywhere. Still, there sat Castiel all alone in his little torn up world he calls his mind.

<^>

Dean lay, stroking the curls of Castiel's head. Each one he twirled between his fingers. "Cas, do you remember the time we went to the beach?" The thoughts pooled in and Dean leaned back on the wall, still caressing the dark brown curls.

The world outside was entirely dormant to Castiel. His mind was his world. The dominant place that he spent his time was a medium sized room with torn up carpets and shattered windows.

Beach. It sparked something inside. His heart fluttered and soon the deep blue ocean, similar to his eyes, appeared. The sand gritty, but somehow still smooth under his toes. He saw Dean in the hideous red floral swim trunks sitting on the small spread of sand that is just swept over with salty water. "Cas," His smile was clearly full of pure joy. There was nothing false about the beautiful, gleaming grin spread across Dean Winchester's face.

Castiel opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't squeeze the words out. He huffed and puffed, but only wheezes escaped from the angelic being.

"Cas, why won't you say anything? Do you not love me?" The situation escalated quickly. "You don't love me Cas! Why?!" Dean began to run towards Castiel quickly, grabbing sand in between glides. "Say something!" Dean slammed the sand at Cas and he covered his face, shutting his eyes tight. To his surprise, the sand never hit. Only he opened his eyes to the grey room with torn carpet and shattered windows.

"I remember it," Dean's voice was soft. The day had actually been more than perfect. They had a picnic and swam in the shallows with one another. Holding hands, the would lay back on the towels and talk about the memories they had built.

A tear rolled down Castiel's limp face, the only emotion he had was inside. Burning him up, it all hurt. The worst of it all was that Dean didn't know how much the reminiscing hurt Castiel, but still he brought up old memories, just like that time on the beach.

"I know," Dean sniveled quietly. He wiped the tear from the recently shaved cheek, drying it with his sleeve. "I miss it too."

<^>

The windows on the impala were fogged from the cold outdoor air and the warm atmosphere inside. "Sammy," Dean's voice was hushed and subtle. Sam turned, looking at Dean while waiting for an answer. "Do you think Cas'll ever wake up?" His voice quivered with emotion.

"Dean," Sam tried so hard to be sympathetic. "It's been two years," Two years, four months and six days; that's how long it's been since Castiel has lost his mind... or the world. Dean had been driving into the garage and he didn't see Castiel. He was angry and he was going to fast. It was too late anyways. He didn't know Castiel was there until he heard the thump. He held the limp body close, crying. The tears pooled and spilled on the damned trench coat that he loved so much. He wore it every time he left the house.

"Yeah," Dean tried hard not to think about it. "We should go home. Bobby's probably having a hard time with the tube." The only thing that kept Cas from dying was the tube. It gave him vitamins and nutrients. They got supply packages full of them.

The old house that Bobby lived in was mostly wood with a dark varnish. It was painted with a smell of alcohol and cigarettes. The thick air was humid from the ancient heater, though the air outside was dry and thin.

"Dammit, Bobby." The door slammed shut as Dean walked in behind Sam. "I told you to read the damn instructions." Bobby threw down the feeding tube to the floor and his face grew red, hot with anger.

"Why don't you take care of him yourself, ya' queer!" Dean was taken aback by the outburst. It was such a rude, spontaneous comment. "Dean," Bobby instantly felt remorse. He had been drinking almost twice as much as usual. The hard liquor is what Bobby was hitting... he thought he needed it. "You know it's been hard lately." Ever since they had lost Ellen and Jo. They had been coping, but it wasn't easy. They looked for cases to keep themselves occupied. Often though, Dean would have to stay back to take care of Castiel.

"Dean!" Sam's voice echoed through the house sharply. He comes bursting from the guest bedroom, breathing heavily. "I think he's awake." Dean bit his bottom lip tightly, it bleeding under the pressure of the sharp touch.

"Why would you say that?" Sam sighed irritably at the question.

"He grabbed me." His voice was a growl. "Now come on, I think he's conscious!" Sam ran out, soon to be trailed by Dean and Bobby.

In the bedroom lay an almost still, but heavily breathing body. The skin was cold to the touch, and somehow still moist with sweat. "Cas, baby." He bolted to his partner's side instantly, brushing his fingers through the nearly black hair.

The body jolted and a hand gripped Dean's neck tightly. He could breath with such a grip, it strangled him. The neck could only subdue so much pressure before it broke. "Cas," he hardly managed to wheeze out. Bobby and Sam began to try pulling the arm away, but it was almost a godly strength.

"Hear me!" The vessel cried out. "They are coming!" Dean's watering eyes darted in every direction, horrified. Bobby had backed away, as had Sam. Castiel released and his body fell limp.

Inside, there was a grey room with torn carpet and shatter windows. Just like his heart, his soul, his everything. "Remember right now." Dean's voice rung out inside his room.

He jerked and his oceanic eyes jumped open. "Who are you?" he groaned, looking up into the pained emerald eyes.


End file.
